


Halloween

by MoonlightIcarus



Series: Bobby Tries New Things [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Games, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Crowley gets Bobby into a costume and they go out like normal people do on Halloween.





	Halloween

For obvious reasons Bobby hated Halloween. It was really no different than any other pagan holiday thagcgot hijacked by the catholic church but it felt like tempting fate. A day where people obsess with monsters was certain to draw some more ballsy creatures out of the shadows to try something risky. It made his job of hunting them all the harder. Which was the exact reason he regretted losing a bet to Crowley.

Honestly he would have to going a support group if it got any worse. This was like the fifth time he lost to the demon and his need to win just one time would only make escalate. This time it had been a game of monopoly they chose to play one Sunday when they had seven hours to spare. He started off strong but when Crowley bought both park place and boardwalk he was done for. So now Crowley got to decide how they spend their Halloween.

Currently that involved him wearing a white thing that was riding up his ass regardless of how much he tried to pull it out or adjust it and some thin black shoes that sat low on his ankles and had a hard plastic sole to protect his feet. This was supposedly part of his costume and if this was all of it he would be withholding sex for two weeks.

Luckily crowley had come up to his room holding what looked like a thin roll of fabric so he couldn't immediately go through with his threats.

"So love, ready to be mummified?"

"I know yer gunna enjoy having those grubby mitts rapping me up more than you actually care about the costume." He was tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Of course not. I'm doing this for the spirit of the holiday and so we can torment ignorant bastards who dont know who the real king of hell is." He bad approached Bobby and placed a hand on his shoulder moving him back to sit at the foot of the bed.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" From what he could see the roll of material couldn't have been more than two inches wide and if it was like that then it would take nearly a full hour to have him covered.

"Well it's just turning five now so we have plenty of time before the fun starts tonight."

He lifted Bobby's left foot and began to rap it. The "bandages" were wrapped overlapping each other to ensure that his skin and the material of his shoes were bot visible. As he continued up his calf he could feel how it was pulled tightly over the skin but avoided restricting bloodflow. Once his knee was reached Crowley switched over to the other foot and repeated the process.

He was then instructed to stand and Crowley moved up to carelly wrap his knees and thighs. The press was stronger on his thighs but not to the point of concern. He stopped again just below his ass. He stuck one end of the material at Bobby's navel before moving it down tightly against the crease of his thigh and then going under and between the cheeks of his ass, where he followed up with going over is back shoulders. Crowley continued it until he had wrapped both side of Bobby's crack individually and his cock and balls were coved while being separated from his kegs. Afterwards he got the rest of Bobby's ass using the fabric to push it up and emphasize it.

When it came to his stomach Crowley went over the strands already moving his front and back by securing them firmly against his skin so they didn't stick out. He was extremely thorough he and gave it two full coats of it both being tight enough to pull in part of Bobby's protruding stomach and love handles.

His chest was also push up form below and his nipple piercings were carefully covered so they wouldn't become agitated . It took a great deal of time to get his shoulders and armpits before they could finally move onto his arms and hands. The elbows weren't too bad but for his hands Crowley brought out a different roll that was only an a centimeter and a half thick. He used it to meticulously wrap each h meinger individually and still allowed him his full range of motion.

The thinner roll was also used on his neck and face. Crowley chose to be lighter on his neck and compensated by doing two layers there. His head was surprisingly simple to do. There were strips that were at the ends of his vision and part of his mouth was covered it was quite simple compared to other parts of his body. Crowley stepped back and then snapped which he assumed wasndemon magi. To keep everything in place.

Bobby stood and even in just the few paces to the mirror he could feel the friction between his ass checks as he walked. He saw his reflection and was surprised. His ass locked huge withchiw his thighs and abdomen were being restricted, sure it was a little hard to breath but he could last the night.

He turned and found that Crowley had. hanged into his own costume. He was now sporting a long traditionally styled trench coat and a cane. His face had a alight green tint to it and he was wearing a tall silk top hat.

"Really, Edward Hyde." He wasnt sure what to expect but Hyde was a bigger surprise than it should have been.

"Well a pair of monsters seemed like a good idea, and I thought it best to go as something you haven't had to kill before." He walked in step with the use of his cane and placed an arm around the small of Bobby's back. "Now let's show the world how wonderful we look."

....

They ended up in a small college town where the square had been converted to a festival area. There were things like bobbing for apples, hay rides, a haunted house, alcohol for parents, and plenty of candies and baked goods for the kids running about.

Theh tried most of everything there was to offer. The haunted house would have been urprisingly scary if he didn't deal with shit like that on a daily basis. Crowley most enjoyed when Bobby was bobbing for apples and his ass was presented outward. They'd take faith some of the locals, had a few drinks, and far too many candy bars before they headed home after three hours there.

Back st the house Crowley threw off his shoes and hat and they climbed onto the couch. Crowley was on his back and Bobby was laying on top of him. They watched the old black and white Mummy but there was the unspoken pretext that the moment the movie ended they would strip and fuck each other senseless. And Bobby was perfectly fine with that. Halloween wasnt so bad if you had a very persuasive king of hell to spend it with.


End file.
